Cosas de genética
by whoopsii
Summary: Theodore Grey es un chico de 19 años que siempre lo ha tenido todo, dinero, auto, propiedades, excepto una novia. Un viaje que recibió como regalo de graduación se convirtió en el puntapié inicial de un recorrido que si bien anhelaba, no creía que fuera a vivirlo nunca.
1. Chapter 1

**Un cambio a la francesa**

Terminar el colegio, cumplir 19 años, ser un jamás besado, bueno, un una vez besado, tener la familia que tienes, sentir que todos ellos tienen puestas muchas expectativas en ti y sobretodo llevar el apellido que llevas, no es fácil. No es fácil saber que eres el principal heredero de una empresa multinacional, no es fácil saber que tendrás que cuidar la gran fortuna que tu padre ha amasado durante su vida, no es fácil saber que cada uno de tus movimientos son seguidos por paparazzis y que día y noche eres custodiado por un equipo de seguridad con entrenamiento militar, en definitiva, no es fácil ser yo.

Me llamo Theodore Grey, hijo de Anastasia y Christian Grey, hermano de Phoebe Grey, primo de Ava Grey y Jake Kavanagh, sobrino de Elliot y Kate Grey y de Mía y Ethan Kavanagh. Tengo una vida soñada, nada me falta, hago lo que quiero hacer, pero aún asi soy poseedor de una humildad que varias personas se han encargado de elogiar.

A mi madre le costó mucho convencerme de hacer ese viaje, jamás he permitido que ellos decidan por mi, pero el señor Christian megalomaníaco Grey, quería que como su primer hijo graduado del colegio, hiciera el tour en tren por Europa. Cuando accedí estuvieron muy contentos con mi decisión, felicidad que fue nublada con mi repentino:

- Quiero que Phoebe y Ava vayan conmigo

- No se si tío Elliot permita que Ava te acompañe – siento la furia del Sr. Grey venir.

- Y que hay de Phoebe?

- No está en edad de acompañarte – lo sabía

- Pero si voy, quiero ir con una de ellas, o ambas

- Cielo, no creo conveniente que te acompañen – la dulzura con que mi madre se dirige a todos nosotros siempre me ha enternecido – es tu regalo de graduación

- Lo se mamá, pero quiero compartirlo con ellas

- Dije que no, y es mi ultima palabra

Y así es como el gerente general amante del control hace su aparición triunfal, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí sin nada que rebatir. Durante mi vida, o lo que puedo recordar de ella, me he dado cuenta que mi madre es una especie de santa que es capaz de lidiar con nosotros tres sin fracasar en el intento. Recuerdo que de pequeño, fui un niño mimado al que nunca le falto nada y que hacía berrinche por cualquier cosa, además recuerdo el nacimiento de Phoebe, que fue el peor momento de mi ya exasperante temperamento, en esos momentos mi madre siempre estaba para neutralizarme y calmarme. En cambio mi padre nunca ha tenido la fortaleza para lidiar con nuestros problemas, desde una pelea absurda en la escuela, hasta el primer quiebre amoroso de mi hermanita. Pero hay algo de mi posesivo padre que nunca recriminare: su incondicional amor por su familia.

Esa misma noche cuando estaba sentado en el patio de nuestra casa en Aspen, congelado hasta los huesos, se acerca él, mi padre, Christian Grey, me da unas suaves palmadas en la espalda y se sienta a mi lado a observar el cielo, como yo. Lo miro de reojo y noto que esta preocupado por algo.

- Que pasa? – papá parece absorto en sus pensamientos, decido interrumpirlo – si es por lo del viaje a Europa …

- Se que tu cuidarás bien a las chicas – un momento, eso lo dijo mi padre?

- Eso quiere decir que permitirás que Phoebe me acompañe

- Y Ava también, hablé con Elliot y está encantado de que hagan un viaje de primos – tío Elliot siempre ha sido mi salvavidas en estas situaciones

- Lástima que Jake tenga solo 10 años

- Créeme, a Mia le encantaría que lo llevaras, pero no es … apropiado – mi padre y sus aires de ejecutivo exitoso

- Lo sé papá – solo dos cosas derriten la mirada de mi padre, sus hijos diciéndole papá y mi madre diciéndole "te amo"

- Me hubiese gustado más que llevaras a una novia o amiga al viaje – bien, inició su deporte favorito: molestar a Ted porque no tiene novia.

- Hey! Pa! Eso de las emociones no se me da bien

- A mi tampoco se me daba, hasta que conocí a Anastasia

- Vas a comenzar con tu historia de amor y la forma en que mamá te cambio la vida?

- Nunca me cansaré de contarla –

El que mi padre permitiera que Phoebe y Ava me acompañen a Europa es simplemente excepcional, nunca había logrado convencerlo de algo parecido. Recuerdo la vez en que tía Mia organizó la celebración de su aniversario de bodas en el caribe, y mi padre no podía asistir por cosas de negocios, aunque con Phoebe pidiéramos ir en el jet de la empresa, acompañados por Sawyer y Ryan, que tío Ethan fuera expresamente por nosotros al aeropuerto, se negó rotundamente a dejarnos volar solos, sin el ni mamá. Asi es mi padre, mandon, gruñon, enojon, pero profundamente enamorado de su familia. Muchas veces he notado que papá es igual o más inmaduro que yo, aun cuando el adopte esa sombría mirada al contarme que "a tu edad ya había vivido cosas que tu nunca imaginarás", no se a que se refiere, siempre me lo he preguntado, pero prefiero ser como soy, amante de los libros e introvertido.

Phoebe está parada en la ventana que da al patio, le hago una seña para que se nos una, quiero darle la noticia del viaje a Europa frente a papá. Cuando mi hermanita se nos une, se consume en los brazos de papá y comprendo porque su reticencia a que ella me acompañe, es su pequeña niña a la que no le aceptó su primer novio, a la que no deja quedarse en casa de sus amigas y por sobre todo, a la que no soporta ver sufrir.

- Sabias que papá me hizo un regalo de graduación, Phoebe?

- Enserio? Y que es? – mi hermana, siempre tan curiosa

- Un viaje a Europa… en tren

- Solo quería que tuviera algo inolvidable – mi padre avergonzado?

- Supongo que me traerás souvenirs de todas las ciudades que visites

- No será necesario – intento tantear el terreno para revelarle que me acompañará

- Que?

- Estuve pensando que como papá accedió a que me acompañaras, podrías comprarlos tu misma

- No way!

- Sabia que te encantaría la idea hermanita – los abrazos de mi hermana son tan apretados que cuesta reponerse a ellos

- Gracias papá! Eres el mejor

- Estamos para complacer, pequeña –

Los días siguientes fueron de una locura total, entre los preparativos del viaje, mi inscripción en la universidad, los interminables llamados de tía Kate asegurándose que puedo cuidar de Ava, los lamentos de tía Mia puesto que no puedo llevar a Jake, las eternas conversaciones con mi padre y los consejos de mi amada madre. Es increíble que vaya a pasar dos semanas fuera del país a cargo de las chicas, es la primera vez que paso tanto tiempo sin mis padres, la gente suele decir que soy un inmaduro, que a eso se debe mi falta de novia y que necesito un viaje alocado para saber que se siente no tener la presión de tus padres. La verdad es que mis padres son realmente permisivos, es solo que… no me gusta la idea de hacer cosas que van en contra de los principios de mis padres o del resto. Me considero del tipo de personas… reservadas, mi madre dice que ella solía ser como yo, hasta que conoció a mi padre.

El día del viaje todo fue una confusión, coronada por las lágrimas de mamá y tía Kate al ver partir a sus retoños por tanto tiempo, por el contrario tio Elliot y papá se veian mucho mas animados que de costumbre ante la idea de vernos partir.

- Se cuidadoso Teddy

- Siempre lo soy

- Cuida a mi pequeña Ted – oh, tío Elliot

- Si – en cierto modo me exaspera la poca confianza en mi liderazgo

- Tienes que llamarme en cuanto aterrices – la expresión preocupada de mi madre me enternece

- Juro que lo hare, no te preocupes. Y mantendré a las chicas cerca, tenemos reservada una suite en cada lugar donde estemos, no las perderé de vista.

- Oh querido mío, estoy segura que lo harás – los abrazos de mi madre son tanto o mas apretados que los de Phoebe.

- Estaremos en Escala durante su viaje, asi que procura llamar a tu madre ahí – mi madre enrojece cada vez que se menciona el penthouse de Escala.

- Ok papá, creo que es hora de que abordemos - y este es justo el momento en que los abrazos se vuelven mas apretados y emotivos, sobre todo por parte de mi madre y de tía Kate.

No me extraña que al abordar me de cuenta que las reservas son en primera clase, "estamos para complacer", casi oigo decir a mi padre. Las chicas tienen asientos juntas y yo, como es usual, voy solo. El viaje transcurre sin percances, salvo por una revelación que me hace poca gracia.

- Pasaremos por Londres verdad? – Ava tiene la misma mirada de tía Kate.

- Si, eso creo

- Bien – no puede ocultar su emoción

- Tu odias Londres, que pasa? – Phoebe y su curiosidad

- No puedo mentirte! – el grito de Ava llama la atención de los demás pasajeros

- Shhh, cuéntame

- Me encontraré ahí con mi novio – Ava tiene novio?

- Tienes novio? – las palabras se escapan de mi boca

- Eeehhh… si

- Y el estará con su familia?

Ava hace una pausa inesperada

– Que pasa?

- Eh, no. Está en un viaje… de trabajo – Ava enrojece inexplicablemente, Phoebe me mira como pidiéndome explicaciones.

- Ava, tu novio esta en un viaje de trabajo?

- Eh, si. Por favor Ted, no les digas a mis padres, me matarían si se enteran que estoy saliendo con alguien mayor, Dean es un buen chico, se que lo amarías, pero por favor, no le digas a nadie – quedo aturdido después de la repentina confesión de mi prima.

- Guau! Ava, que sucia eres! Y Que edad tiene el galan? – la emoción implícita en las palabras de mi hermana está lejos de agradarme

- Phoebe!

- No creo que quieran saberlo – Oh no!

- Oh si, claro que quiero saberlo

- Ted, no es necesario, de verdad - mi mirada debe haberse oscurecido como la de mi padre, porque se apresura a agregar avergonzada – 27

- 27?! Ava tienes 17, en que estabas pensado? – mi conciencia parece hablar y no yo

- Ted… el amor es así… tu no lo puedes manejar –

- Ok, por lo visto no entiendo nada de amor –

El resto del viaje nos mantuvimos callados, bueno, me mantuve callado. Ava, mi primita, con un novio mayor que yo, no puede ser verdad. Casi al instante en que aterrizamos enciendo mi iPhone y llamo a casa. Me contesta mamá jadeando, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que estaban haciendo con papá, la idea está lejos de entusiasmarme.

- Todo ha salido bien en el viaje – automáticamente noto mi voz poco convencida, al parecer mi madre también

- Que esta mal Teddy?

- Si tienes la posibilidad de alejarte de papá te lo digo encantado

- No puedo

- Cuando esté de vuelta lo sabrás

- Los e-mails están libres

- Ok, te escribiré desde el hotel

- Te amo hijo

- Yo mas preciosa

Cuelgo y quedo mirando a las chicas, están conversando de hombres, de ropa o de cualquier cosa que no me interesa. Tomamos un taxi que nos lleva a nuestro hotel, allí subimos a la suite que mi padre reservó para nosotros, estando ahí las chicas escogen sus habitaciones, por mi parte me hundo en un mullido sofá y tomo mi iPhone para escribirle a mamá.

* * *

**De**: Ted Grey

**Asunto**: Turbulencias

**Para**: Anastasia Grey

Madre,

Estoy sufriendo turbulencias emocionales. ¿Qué dirías si un adolescente se está relacionando con alguien mayor?

Ted.

* * *

La respuesta de mi madre no se hizo esperar más de 10 minutos.

* * *

**De**: Anastasia Grey

**Asunto**: QUIEN?!

**Para**: Ted Grey

Cual de las chicas? Que edad tiene ese hombre?

Cuídalas, por favor, cuídalas.

* * *

**De**: Ted Grey

**Asunto**: No son necesarias las mayúsculas chillonas.

**Para**: Anastasia Grey

Es Ava, su novio tiene 27 años. No me agrada la idea, pero ella se ve complacida. Lo que menos me atrae es que quiere encontrarse con el en Londres.

Necesito uno de tus consejos mamá.

* * *

**De**: Anastasia Grey

**Asunto**: …

**Para**: Ted Grey

Estoy en blanco, quisiera poder preguntarle a Christian sobre esto, pero se que volaría su jet y los traería de vuelta si lo hiciera.

Has lo que creas conveniente, se que eres sensato y tienes mejor sentido común que yo.

Confío en ti hijo.

* * *

**De**: Ted Grey

**Asunto**: No confiaría en mi sentido común…

**Para**: Anastasia Grey

… que me está reclamando no dejar que Ava vea a "Dean".

Que tengas buena noche, te amo.

* * *

Mi madre no contestó de vuelta, creo que tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. Confiar en mi sentido común, es obvio: tendría que sacar Londres del itinerario, pero no puedo perdérmelo, y tampoco puedo privar a las chicas de conocerlo. Algo en mi me tienta a dejar que Ava vea a su novio, es de lo mas normal tener uno a su edad… NO, uno 10 años mayor no. Pero Phoebe, que tiene la misma edad que Ava, parece encantada con la idea. Definitivamente no se nada de amor ni relaciones. Mi mayor acercamiento a una mujer fue ese beso con sabor a cigarrillo que me dio Greta, la amiga de Phoebe. Que penoso si lo pienso, he sido besado por una mujer en toda mi vida y encima por una que me desagrada.

En medio de mi ensimismamiento se unen a mí las chicas. Ava se ve cautelosa, siento que no quiere desagradarme para que guarde su secreto.

- Ava…

- Mh?

- Se lo conté a mi madre – su cara cayó en un dramático giro – pero ella no se lo contará a nadie –

- Ted, eres un chismoso – mi hermanita acusándome de pronto

- Véanlo de esta manera: fue mi idea traerlas, costó que nuestros padres dieran la autorización, ahora soy responsables del 100% de su seguridad, estamos lejos de casa, y Ava me cuenta que tiene un novio 10 años mayor, no se sentirían agobiadas de pronto?

- Te entiendo Teddy, y se que tía Ana no dirá nada. Imagino como debes sentirte. Hablé con Dean, y ya no quiere que nos veamos en Londres, dice que no quiere que la familia Grey lo odie por… robar mi corazón – una lágrima teñida de negro rueda por la mejilla de mi prima, me parte el corazón.

- Hey! Tranquila pequeña, no quiero ser el culpable de tu pena. Verás a Dean en Londres como lo habían pactado, no me opondré…

- Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto, el que yo no sepa nada de relaciones no quiere decir que no permita que ustedes lo hagan.

Nuestro tour ocurrió sin novedades de importancia, conocimos muchos lugares históricos y turísticos de distintos países: Francia, Suiza, España, Alemania y por último el esperado Reino Unido. El día que llegamos las chicas estaban más emocionadas que de costumbre, compatible con el inminente encuentro de Ava y su novio Dean… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer como adulto responsable? Oh no, tengo vivo el recuerdo de la primera visita de Bill, el ex novio de Phoebe. Mi padre alcanzo un nivel de hostilidad insospechado hacia el chico, no me extrañó que no quisiera volver a visitar la casa. Definitivamente no voy a ser así con Dean, ni siquiera se si yo le voy a caer bien. Por lo que me ha contado Ava, es un arquitecto que trabaja en la firma de tío Elliot, así fue como se conocieron; es un chico proveniente de una familia reconocida, nunca ha tenido relaciones duraderas (bien creo que eso habla mal de el), esta vez el percibe que su relación es mas seria: Ava ya fue presentada en su familia y según ella fue muy bien acogida.

El encuentro fue concertado en un café en el centro de Londres, como el adulto responsable tuve que acompañar a mí prima, ella se veía emocionada y radiante. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la entrada, yo pedí un té, mi favorito, y las chicas pidieron gaseosas. Llevábamos 20 minutos en el lugar cuando Ava sale de su asiento y salta a los brazos de un chico. Dean es un chico alto, moreno, ojos miel y con horas de gimnasio en el cuerpo: un hombre. Según la naturalidad con que se mueve imagino que debe ser una maquina en la cama. Rio ante mi pensamiento.

- Buenas tardes, Dean – tiendo mi mano al igual que lo hace mi padre.

- Mucho gusto, tu debes ser Ted

- Exacto

- Que lindo conocerte Dean! – Phoebe se parece en muchos sentidos a tía Mía

- Como ha ido todo en los negocios? – demonios, no se de que hablar con este hombre.

- Bien, de hecho recién estaba hablando con Elliot sobre los contratos que vine a terminar para la firma – enrojece cuando menciona a mi tío, eso me divierte

- Hey, Dean, tranquilo. Mi tío es un buen hombre, no creo que se oponga a lo de ustedes.

- Ok, Ted. No es necesario hablar de eso ahora.

Estuvimos toda la mañana hasta el almuerzo ahí. Dean resultó ser un tipo agradable, la conversación con el es fácil y relajada. Se ve que ha vivido cosas difíciles, pero también que ha tenido grandes recompensas. Nos retiramos del café solo con el compromiso de salir por la noche a tomar algún trago o a bailar, después de todo al día siguiente volvíamos a casa. Nunca había visto a las chicas con esa ropa y maquilladas de esa manera, se veian… distintas, mayores a decir verdad. Mi sentido común estaba lejos de ser complacido con la idea.

Llegamos a una discoteca elegida por Dean, según el era la mejor de todo Londres y además tenia los mejores tragos. Se veía exclusiva. Una vez adentro ordenamos una copa de espumante rosado para cada uno, el favorito de mi madre, brindamos por el amor que, aunque desconocido para mi, resulta muy agradable de mirar. Las chicas saltaron pronto a la pista de baile y con ellas Dean. Yo como es de costumbre quedé sentado mirándolas divertirse. No se porque me interesé tanto en mirar el comportamiento de Phoebe en la pista de baile, debe ser porque nunca había salido con ella. Me llamó profundamente la atencion que rechazaba a cada hombre que se le acercaba, hasta los de su edad y estilo, todo me hizo sentido cuando una mujer se acercó a ella, bailaron y terminaron… besándose. Un momento, mi hermana besando una mujer. Demonios y que se supone que tengo que hacer con eso? Por suerte fue Dean quien intervino y separó a las chicas. Phoebe se veía molesta, pero no con la desconocida, si no con Dean. Rayos! Mi hermana llegó a mi lado furiosa y me pidió que nos fueramos al hotel. El novio de Ava, que tenia un auto rentado, nos llevó.

Cuando entramos a la suite, Phoebe corrió al baño y luego oí el agua llenar la tina. Ava me miraba de tanto en tanto, siguiendo todos mis movimientos. Me acerque al bar y tome una copa de whiskey.

- Tu sabías algo de eso… digo de lo que vi? – no sabia como formular esa pregunta

- De Phoebe?

- Si, ustedes son muy cercanas, casi como hermanas.

- Ted, estoy igual de sorprendida que tu – en ese momento aparece Phoebe envuelta en una bata blanca y pantuflas

- Se que es un poco chocante para ustedes… pero… no se como explicárselos

- Te sientes atraída por… las mujeres? – por que demonios me resulta tan difícil comprenderlo?

- No… bueno si, pero no en un 100%

- Explicate – urge Ava

- Me gustan los hombres y las mujeres… ambos – me extraña la naturalidad con que lo toma

- Phoebe, habias besado a una mujer antes?

- A mas de una…

- Demonios Phoebe, me he quitado el sujetador frente a ti mil veces! – Ava se ve nerviosa, en su lugar estaría igual.

- No es como tu crees Ava, tu no me atraes en ese sentido, en lo mas mínimo, tu eres mi prima, casi como una hermana, jamás podría verte con otros ojos.

- Eso espero

- Bien chicas, estoy cansado y con la cabeza llena de ideas… el vuelo sale a las 9, procuren levantarse temprano.

Dormí a sobre saltos la ultima noche en Europa, los descubrimientos de los últimos días fueron… extraños, mi prima con un novio mayor, agradable, pero mayor y mi hermana atraída por hombres… y mujeres.

Abordamos a las 8.50 y exactamente despegamos a las 9, como en nuestro viaje de ida, las chicas iban sentadas juntas, mas calladas que de costumbre, y yo solo, bueno, solo hasta la escala en Paris. Allí se unió a mí una chica rubia de ojos azules que hablaba por teléfono en un fluido francés. Su cara tenía un brillo especial, sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente cuando nota que estoy mirándola. Automáticamente yo también me sonrojo.

- Hola… - intento, fracasando, de sonreírle alegremente – soy Ted Grey

- Gabrielle Mercet, mucho gusto – su acento, es…

- Francesa?

_- Oui_ – se sonroja aun mas

- Francia… es un lindo país – por que me pone nervioso esta chica?

_- Oui_…

- Eh, que te lleva a Estados Unidos?

- Estudios

- Que interesante…

Y eso fue todo lo que hablé con ella durante el viaje. La observé mucho, solo apartaba mis ojos de mi ventana para mirarla. Es pequeña y delicada, lleva puesto un vestido a media altura, sin mangas, al sentarse cruza ligeramente las piernas lo que las hace lucir atractivas, sus tacones negros la hacen ver… sexy. Me sorprendo sonriendo ante mi pensamiento, ella lo nota y cambia de postura corporal. Nos acercamos al aeropuerto y la idea de que quizá no volveré a ver a esta chica no me agrada.

- Disfrutaste el viaje?

- Es realmente muy lindo – adoro su acento

- Quizá podrias darme tu e-mail para mantenernos en contacto…

- Eh…

- O yo puedo dejarte el mio asi tu me escribes si necesitas algo… - que torpe!

_- Bien_ – las palabras francesas acarician sus labios en cuanto salen, lo que inevitablemente me distrae. Le tiendo una tarjeta que, convenientemente, tiene mi número de teléfono.

Aterrizamos sin inconvenientes, pero casi al instante la pierdo de vista. En la sala de arribos está mi madre con tía Kate, ambas acompañadas del viejo Taylor y Sawyer. Jamás pensé que extrañaría tanto a estas mujeres. Mi madre se ve aliviada de tenernos cerca de nuevo, corre a abrazarme y la alzo casi al instante, mi amada madre se ve hermosa en su blusa blanca y falda negra, y elevada en sus tacones se ve aun mas joven de lo que es. Cuando suelto el agarre de mi madre, veo a Gabrielle a lo lejos. Automáticamente grito su nombre al ver la confusión crecer por ese bello rostro. Las mujeres Grey se sorprender al ver la soltura con que me acerco a esa desconocida.

- Gabrielle, sucede algo?

- Oh, Ted. No encuentro mis maletas – su dulce acento

- Tranquila, te ayudaré. Es muy común que eso suceda…

- Es primer viaje por mi cuenta, no conozco a nadie en este país…

- Me conoces a mí, ya sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea. Vamos a ver lo de tus maletas – logramos recuperarlas, pero ahora sigue con su cara de confusión – que está mal?

- No se como llegar a la ciudad donde se ubica mi universidad

- Eh, que ciudad? – Seattle, di Seattle por favor

- Seattle – oh! Jamás eso me había funcionado

- Quizá me permitas llevarte, voy hacia allá también

- Oh Ted_, merci, merci beaucoup, je Suis très heureuse de trouver toi. __Tu es comme mon ange personnel. Tu es mon dieu_! – helo ahí, el francés acariciando sus hermosos labios.

- Eh, Gabrielle? Entendí que me das las gracias, de nada. Del resto no entendí nada – oh, como es posible que se ponga mas bella aun con las mejillas sonrosadas.

_- Excusez moi_, la emoción suele hacerme hablar rápido… y solo hablo rápido en _français_

- No te disculpes

Acababa de decir eso cuando mi madre se nos acerca para escudriñar de cerca a la pequeña Gabrielle. En cierto modo me molesta esa actitud de mi madre, mi tía y primas, creen que porque no he tenido novia, siento, en algún grado, miedo de las mujeres. No es asi. Es solo que no ha llegado la indicada.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Durante la siguiente semana me convertí, creo, en el único amigo de esa francesita amante de la ciencia y la lógica. La llevé a conocer la ciudad, los cafés, las calles, la universidad a la que asistirá… asistiremos. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando me dijo que sus estudios de Enfermería se realizarían en la "University of Seattle", la misma donde tendrían lugar mis estudios de economía.

Mantuvimos el contacto porque… no se el porque… bueno si lo se. Esa chica despierta en mi algo que nunca nadie había despertado. Es inteligente, sensible, amable, bella y sexy, sobretodo sexy. Me conozco lo suficiente, como para decir, que el hecho de que yo crea que es sexy, es rarísimo. No es que sea un ente extraño, pero me seducen mas las personas cultas y brillantes, que las curvas exageradas y los cuerpos siliconados. La belleza de Gabrielle es… clásica: cuerpo esbelto, por naturaleza, no por acción del gimnasio o cirugías; piel fresca en todo momento, sin la necesidad de utilizar cosméticos; cabello rubio y lacio; ojos, que hace poco descubrí, verde azulados; mejillas rosadas, sobretodo cuando alguien le hace cumplidos; y sus labios, rosados, carnosos, totalmente besables. En resumen, Gabrielle es la chica perfecta.

Cuando faltaba una semana para el inicio de las clases, mi padre me sorprendió con la noticia de que había puesto a mi nombre el penthouse de Escala. En un principio no le creí, a el le gusta jugarme ese tipo de bromas, pero cuando me mostró las escrituras caí en la realidad. Esa misma tarde fuimos allá los dos solos, quería presentarme al nuevo personal que tendría a mi cargo: una ama de llaves y un encargado de seguridad, puestos que ocuparon la Sra Jones y Taylor cuando mi padre vivía allí. Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo nos estaba esperando un afroamericano de unos 30 años, quien fue presentado como Benjamín Jacobs.

- Buenas tardes Sres Grey – dándonos un apretón de manos a cada uno

- Te pusiste en contacto con Taylor para los detalles del funcionamiento? – mi padre verificando la seguridad, como siempre

- Si, señor

- Bien Jacobs, el es mi hijo Theodore, dentro de una semana vendrá a vivir acá. Espero que seas tan eficiente con el, como lo fue Taylor conmigo

- Pierda cuidado, señor

- Bien – añade seco mi padre – Ted, vamos, aún tienes que conocer a Mary – caminamos a través de la sala hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba una mujer baja y regordeta, también de unos 30 años. Quien al vernos sonríe amablemente – buenas tardes Mary

- Buenas tardes señor Grey

- Buenas tardes – ella me parece simpática, no intimidante como Jacobs

- Mary, el es mi hijo Theodore, en una semana mas vendrá a vivir aquí. con el es con quien debes coordinar los detalles de menú semanal y esas cosas

- Muy bien señor, un gusto conocerlo señor Grey junior – junior, lo que me faltaba

- Deja lo de junior, solo dime Ted

- Son formalidades señor Grey – creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esa sonrisa

Cuando llegamos de vuelta a nuestro hogar, todos estaban expectantes ante mi reacción por conocer mi personal. Guau, que raro se oye eso. Estoy acostumbrado a que mi padre sea quien tiene el poder de dar órdenes e instrucciones al personal. Recuerdo que no le he dado la noticia a Gabrielle… ¿Por qué la recuerdo tanto? Ah si, me gusta.

* * *

**De**: Ted Grey

**Asunto**: Noticia de último minuto

**Para**: Gabrielle Mercet

Necesitaba contarte de mi nuevo regalo de graduación. Ahora puedes referirte a mí como el flamante dueño del penthouse de Escala.

Mi padre suele hacer ese tipo de regalos.

Ted.

* * *

**De**: Gabrielle Mercet

**Asunto**: Presumido!

**Para**: Ted Grey

Estimado Ted,

En mi país no solemos ser así de presumidos, pero teniendo en cuenta que no estamos allá, te felicito.

Gabie.

PD: Extrañé verte hoy.

* * *

¿Me extrañó? ¿A mi? De pronto me puse nervioso.

* * *

**De**: Ted Grey

**Asunto**: Agradablemente sorprendido

**Para**: Gabrielle Mercet

Me agrada leer que me extrañaste, cuando yo hice lo mismo.

Espero poder verte mañana.

Ted

* * *

**De**: Gabrielle Mercet

**Asunto**: También lo espero

**Para**: Ted Grey

En el hotel me dieron dos tickets para el ballet. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

* * *

**De**: Ted Grey

**Asunto**: Encantado

**Para**: Gabrielle Mercet

Tu dices cuando y a que hora te recojo.

Espero con ansias el día.

Ted.

* * *

No hubo respuesta. ¿Es eso bueno? O ¿malo? No se. Me agrada lo que lei, ella me extraño, luego me invitó a salir, guau, interesante avance. Mientras me encuentro sumido en mis pensamientos suena mi teléfono. Es ella.

- Felicitaciones por tu nuevo apartamento – su acento.

- Gracias…

- Los tickets tienen fecha de dos semanas más… espero que para ese entonces ambos tengamos tiempo…

- Y si no lo tenemos podemos crearlo…

- Eres un romántico Ted, apuesto a que muchas mujeres te lo había dicho

- Aunque tu no lo creas, eres la primera – me sonrojo levemente

- Me gustas Ted – no se que contestarle, es la primera vez que me dicen algo asi – Ted?

- Estoy aquí…

- Disculpa, quizá fui muy brusca al decirlo…

- No, está bien. Tú también me gustas y mucho – escucho su respiración del otro lado y noto que está sonriendo.

- Nos vemos mañana?

- Quieres venir a almorzar conmigo?

- Me encantaría…

- Voy por ti al mediodía. Un beso.

- Otro.

¿Qué fue eso? Una declaración, está claro. Pero, ¿Así de fácil? Una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi rostro mientras miraba el teléfono en mi mano. Le gusto, me gusta. Que simple y libre de complicaciones. Cuando me voltee para ir devuelta a la sala veo que Phoebe está mirándome con diversión.

- La francesa?

- Tiene nombre – mi tono en muchas ocasiones se puede parecer al de papá

- Sucede que mi hermano es un grosero, que aun no presenta en familia a su amiga

- Mañana pienso traerla a comer – me sonrojo levemente

- Son novios?

- No

- Trabaja en eso hermanito, puede que venga alguien y te quite a la muchacha

- Tu? – bromeo aprovechando que estamos solos

- Si, yo por ejemplo – la risa de mi hermana es contagiosa.

Al día siguiente no sabía como vestirme, me falta un poco de la seguridad en si mismo de mi padre, el siempre sabe que vestir y como vestirlo. En cambio yo, que generalmente visto formal, no se que usar cuando no hay que serlo, menos cuando quiero dar una impresión relajada a mi invitada. Recuerdo que aun no les digo a mis padres que tengo una invitada al almuerzo. De seguro no me creerán, así que opto por no decírselos hasta que llegue con ella. Cuando me siento seguro con mi elección en cuanto a vestimenta, bajo a toda prisa las escaleras con la determinación de conducir yo mismo para ir a buscarla, pero me detiene en medio de la sala mi padre y su intrigada expresión.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- Las llaves de mi auto – cuando cumplí 18 años papá prácticamente me obligó a aceptar un auto de regalo, un Audi TTS Coupé negro, no me gusta conducir por eso siempre pierdo las llaves.

- ¿Dónde piensas ir?

- Al Fairmont Olympic

- ¿A que?

- A buscar a su amiga – interrumpe de golpe Phoebe con una divertida expresión

- ¿Qué amiga? – mi padre está aun mas divertido que mi hermana

- La conocí en el viaje, esta viviendo acá…

- Es francesa, han salido en varias ocasiones durante la ultima semana, y ayer se le declaró!

- Phoebe! No me ayudes, puedo expresarme por mi cuenta.

- Asi que francesa

- Papá, por favor, te pido que no me agobies con preguntas ahora, la conocerás, podrás estudiarla y luego me haces el interrogatorio, bueno?

- Hijo, me crees capaz? – fingiendo sentirse ofendido

- De eso y más – sonrío triunfal cuando encuentro las llaves de mi auto – vuelvo en una hora –

Conozco perfectamente el camino hacia el hotel. He hecho el mismo camino en más de una ocasión la última semana. Pero esta vez es distinto, ella viene a comer con mi familia, mi loca y amada familia. No lo había pensado, pero este es un gran paso que estoy dando. Nunca he presentado a nadie en mi familia, bueno como ya dije, no soy del tipo mujeriego.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Cuando llego al hotel me dirijo directamente a los elevadores y miro de reojo al recepcionista quien ya me conoce y está dirigiéndome una sonrisa cordial. Mientras subo recuerdo la primera vez que visite este hotel, tenia 15 años, era el aniversario de matrimonio de mis padres, ellos decidieron celebrarlo aquí, por razones desconocidas para mi.

La campanilla del elevador anuncia que llegué al piso indicado, recorro nervioso los pasillos ya conocidos en busca de la puerta número 715, la puerta que dará paso a ese rostro que me ha hipnotizado la última semana. Cuando estoy en frente de el me quedo helado, pensando que decir, ayer nos declaramos, si se puede llamar así. Acaso debo besarla? A veces siento que pienso mucho mis acciones antes de realizarlas. Golpeo la puerta decidido, cuando por fin se abre, ahí esta mi bella, angelical y delicada Gabrielle.

_- Tu es magnifique_

- Disculpa? –

- Que te ves guapísimo – dice con su juguetona sonrisa y agrega – recuérdame enseñarte como se habla en _français_ –

_- Je parlais français – _por primera vez desde que la conozco me atrevo a poner en práctica el francés que me enseñaron mi padre y tía Mía - _ vous êtes la femme la plus belle du monde – _

_- Merci, merci beaucoup – _dice alegre, para luego acercarse a mi y besarme fugazmente en la comisura de los labios, disfruto del suave roce de sus labios por ese corto segundo

_- De rien, _vamos, mi madre debe estar impaciente

Descendimos en el elevador en silencio, mirándonos de tanto en tanto, con las manos unidas y los dedos entrelazados, en el vestíbulo del hotel nos encontramos con el recepcionista, quien nos desea un buen día, afuera el muchacho del servicio de valet parking del hotel nos esperaba con las puertas abiertas del audi. Cuando estamos frente a él no puedo evitar reír de la expresión de Gabrielle cuando lo ve, creo que nunca se imaginó que este muchacho simple y humilde supiera como conducir. Sin soltar su mano rodeo el auto para abrir su puerta, en el momento en que lo hago noto que hay un fotógrafo cerca.

- Demonios – digo apresurándome a cerrar la puerta y subir al asiento del conductor

- Que pasa? – mi rostro debe haberse oscurecido, me pregunto si tengo la misma expresión de papá.

- Un paparazzi – digo saliendo a la avenida mas cercana a toda velocidad - puedes ponerte el cinturón de seguridad? –

- Por que te siguen los paparazzis?

- No había querido hablar de esa parte de mi vida – digo avergonzado – soy hijo de un exitoso empresario y de la dueña de una prestigiosa editorial del país, somos invitados a todas los eventos de la llamada alta sociedad de Seattle, mi padre es benefactor de un sinnúmero de casas educacionales, somos… acaudalados –

_- Oh mon dieu_ – exclama sinceramente sorprendida – eres hijo de Christian Grey, el gerente general de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc?

- Si, del mismo – digo avergonzándome – y eso resulta atractivo para la prensa, soy el hijo mayor de un matrimonio, que en su tiempo nadie dio un centavo por el, no tengo novias conocidas ni nada por el estilo –

- Asi que… mañana seremos la portada de alguna revista sensacionalista? –

- Es lo mas probable – digo al tiempo que me detengo en un semáforo – saldrás huyendo ahora que sabes que nuestra privacidad de la semana pasada se acabó? –

- Lo dudo – dice dirigiéndome una dulce mirada y acariciando mi mejilla. Tomo su mano y la beso.

Durante el resto del viaje no seguimos hablando del tema. Cuando llegamos a casa, una vez mas esa mirada de asombro se dibujó en el rostro de Gabrielle, su asombro me llama la atención, teniendo en cuenta que esta acá para realizar sus estudios en una universidad privada, vive en un hotel de lujo y viaja en primera clase. Quizá la vida en Francia es más austera o nosotros somos muy exhibicionistas. Detengo el auto y nuevamente lo rodeo para abrir la puerta a mi invitada. En la puerta está esperándonos Gail con su cálida sonrisa. Gail es casi como una abuela para mí, ha estado a mi lado desde que soy pequeño.

- Hola Gail – saludo abrazando a esa mujer que tanto ha dado por mi familia – te presento a Gabrielle Mercet–

- Mucho gusto señorita Mercet – saluda cortésmente inclinando la cabeza

- Igualmente – responde distraída en el vestíbulo mi bella francesa

- Donde están mis padres?

- En la terraza

- Gracias – digo guiñándole un ojo, luego cojo por la cintura a Gabrielle – _Ma chérie, viens avec moi_ –

- Estoy agradablemente sorprendida con tu _français_ – dice al tiempo que muerde su labio inferior. Avanzamos por la casa hasta llegar a la terraza que está comunicada con la sala principal. Allí se encuentran los tres integrantes de mi familia. Mi madre es la primera en levantarse como empujada por una fuerza invisible, la saluda con un apretado abrazo, le ofrece algo de beber y luego se sienta. Luego es mi hermanita quien la saluda y le dirige la sonrisa Grey patentada. Por ultimo él, mi padre, el señor Grey, Gabrielle al verlo le tiende la mano derecha.

_- Enchanté_ – dice mi padre antes de besarle el dorso de la mano

_- Également_ – responde Gabrielle claramente nerviosa y sonrojada. Me pregunto que produce mi padre en las mujeres que todas reaccionan así en cuando lo ven. Antes eso me parecía divertido, que a sus cuarenta y tantos aun tuviera ese arrastre con las mujeres, pero ahora no me agrada. Al parecer con mi madre pensamos lo mismo porque carraspeamos al mismo tiempo.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, Gail se esmeró en cocinar comida francesa a lo que Gabrielle estuvo muy agradecida. Luego del postre lleve a mi bella francesa a recorrer la casa, porque el aumento de su asombro por mis bienes materiales iba en directa proporción a mi incomodidad con poseerlos. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación ella se mostro cariñosa cerrando tras de si la puerta y abrazándome firmemente, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron al instante. En momentos como ese agradezco que mi padre me obligue a entrenar una vez por semana con Bastille. Si bien no soy del tipo musculoso como Dean, tío Elliot o mi padre, tengo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo bien demarcados. A Gabrielle eso parecía gustarle porque en ese momento acariciaba los músculos de mi espalda sin parar. La separe un par de centímetros de mí para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Eres hermosa

- Tu también

Era el momento adecuado para que yo tomase la iniciativa. Pase mi dedo pulgar por su labio inferior sin apartar mis ojos de los de ella, luego alcé su cara sujetándola del mentón para así tener a mi entera disposición esos labios que horas antes habían rozado los míos, los que habían dado una pequeña muestra de lo que podían entregar. Y la besé. La besé con suavidad, con dulzura, luego con apuro y pasión. Al término de ese, nuestro primer beso, su respiración era entrecortada y estaba levemente sonrojada. Cuando me disponía a besarla una vez más, mi hermanita entra sin tocar, como de costumbre.

- Interrumpo? –

- No – dije disgustado

- Papá quiere hablar contigo

- Voy enseguida – gruñí. Bajé a toda prisa la escalera hasta el estudio de mi padre – me necesitas?

- Si, cuando vayas a dejar a tu novia

- No es mi novia

- Bueno, cuando vayas a dejar a tu amiga – deja escapar una de esas sonrisas que pocas veces muestra – pasa a recoger a Sophie

- Sophie?

- Sophie! Sophie Taylor, la hija de Taylor, en que mundo vives?

- Por que no va Taylor por ella?

- Es un problema difícil de explicar

- Viene con su esposo?

- Te dije que es difícil de explicar

- Ok, dime donde y a que hora la recojo

Mi padre haciendo de buen samaritano, es algo que se le da realmente bien, lo criticable de todo esto, es que me incluye en sus actos benéficos sin consultarme. Cuando salí del estudio me encontré con Phoebe y Gabrielle hablando animadamente, esta última me pidió que la llevara al hotel de inmediato, a lo que yo gustoso accedí. Hice el recorrido en tiempo record, ya que tenía que pasar por Sophie, que dicho sea de paso, hace tiempo que se marchó de esta casa, harán unos 10 años quizá, luego de dejar de vernos solo supe que se casó hace 3 años. No se si tiene hijos, no se a que se dedica, solo recuerdo jugar con ella en el patio de la casa cuando éramos pequeños. Al llegar al hotel Gabrielle me pide que vuelva a verla, ya que "tenía algo importante que hablar conmigo".

Conduje desde el hotel a la dirección que me indicó mi padre, hasta lo que resultó ser un motel. Ok, es un lugar extraño para recoger a una persona. Llamo a mi padre para avisarle que estoy afuera, mientras lo hago veo salir una pareja conocida del edificio, son Dean y Ava. Me obligo a mantener la calma. Mi prima es una chica inteligente, debe estar teniendo precauciones y todo con su consentimiento. Mientras me encuentro sumido en mi ensimismamiento, alguien golpea el vidrio del auto. Es una chica delgada, alta, alguien a quien me parece haber visto antes. Dudoso bajo el vidrio.

- Necesitas algo?

- No me recuerdas? – rió la muchacha

- La verdad, no

- Soy Sophie – guau es mas linda de lo que recordaba, bueno de lo que puede recordar un niño de 8 años.

- Disculpa – dije bajándome nervioso del auto – es que ha pasado un largo tiempo

- Tranquilo Teddy, donde pongo mis maletas? – apresurado abro el portaequipaje y la invito a subir – gran auto el que tienes

- Una de las excentricidades de mi padre – digo nervioso – que te trae por aca?

- No es muy grato, pero me acabo de divorciar y me quede sin casa, sin dinero, nada. Bueno solo mi trabajo.

- Lo siento

- No lo hagas, el hombre era un idiota, no merecía tenerme y yo no merecía ese trato, un día lo golpee y me denunció. Yo le respondí con una demanda de divorcio. Fue un día feliz.

Guau. No esperaba esa soltura para hablar. Inesperado, pero agradable. Que increíble volver a ver a mi amiga de infancia, cuando ambos ya no somos niños. Bueno yo soy mucho más inmaduro que ella, pero ya no soy un niño. Creo. Mirándola de reojo me doy cuenta que tiene unas marcas extrañas en el brazo izquierdo, como alargadas y que rodean sus muñecas. Ella nota que las observo y dice misteriosa "no te preocupes, no me paso nada malo" y me dedica una sonrisa que me recuerda a Taylor y las pocas veces que lo he visto sonreír. Me pregunto si su ex marido la golpea o la castiga. A nuestra llegada a casa Gail y Taylor estaban sorprendidos de ver a Sophie ahí, en cambio mis padres se veían felices de tenerla con nosotros.

- Los dejo – dije alzando la voz sobre la bienvenida a la recién llegada – vuelvo en un par de horas

- A donde vas cielo?

- Al hotel donde se hospeda Gabrielle – enrojezco de inmediato

- Oh – mi madre se ve confusa

- Ana, querida, deja a Teddy tranquilo – cuando termina de decir eso, me aparta del grupo – por lo visto vas a necesitar esto

- Que … – no termino de formular la pregunta cuando me doy cuenta del objeto que me acaba de entregar - Papá – digo devolviéndole el preservativo – no se si lo vaya a necesitar, estamos recién conociéndonos, ella me pidió que fuera a verla, que quería decirme algo…

- No subestimes la intuición de tu padre – dice poniendo el condón en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta – las mujeres son menos evidentes que los hombres a la hora de demostrar sus ansias de sexo

- Papá, si no tuvimos esta conversación cuando era niño, crees necesario tenerla ahora?

- Nunca está de mas – ríe como solo el lo hace – y por favor, cuando regreses quiero saber como ha ido

- Que? Quieres detalles?

- No, solo dime si salió bien o fue un asco. Hazle ese favor a tu viejo padre

No quise seguir escuchándolo, me ponía nervioso. Tome nuevamente mi audi y conduje hasta el hotel. Durante el camino pensé acerca de lo que me dijo mi padre, será tan evidente que quiere hacer el amor conmigo? Y si es cierto, soy asi de ciego que no lo he notado? Desde la inexperiencia de la que soy poseedor, puedo inferir que efectivamente le gusto pero no estoy seguro que sea a tal punto. Como he hecho en varias ocasiones subo directamente al cuarto de Gabrielle, allí me recibe vistiendo un delicado pijama de satín negro.

- Pensé que ya no vendrías

- Te prometí que volvería – la saludo con un fugaz beso en sus aterciopelados labios – además creo que tienes algo importante que decirme o me equivoco?

- Mentí – dice con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, luego toma mis manos y me conduce a la cama. Allí nos sentamos uno al lado del otro mirándonos a los ojos – quería estar un momento a solas contigo

- Oh… - mi incertidumbre por lo que venía se debe haber reflejado en mi cara, porque Gabrielle rió disimuladamente y me besó.

- Que quieres hacer esta noche?

- Y que quieres hacer tu? – la verdad es que yo quería abrazarla y besarla toda la noche si es que fuese necesario.

- Besarte, mucho, hasta que me duelan los labios

Creo que teníamos la misma idea, me acerque sonriente a besarla largo y tendido, durante lo que parecieron minutos. Luego nos tendimos en la cama a conversar de su país, de la familia, de como había ido la comida del día de hoy. Todo intercalado con besos, caricias y abrazos. En un momento en el cual estábamos besándonos, una de sus curiosas manos descendió a mi estomago, lo que envió una punzada de excitación directo a mi miembro, que comenzó a alzarse en respuesta a las caricias, cada vez mas intensas, de mi hermosa francesa. De pronto introduce su mano en mi pantalón y comienza a acariciarme sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Dejo escapar un gemido de placer. Su respiración se hace entrecortada e irregular. En cierto modo me siento estúpido, no se que que debo hacer en ese momento. Opto por acariciar su espalda desnuda bajo la tela del pijama. Ella automáticamente me despoja de la chaqueta y camiseta, dejando al descubierto mi torso. Me atrevo a rozar uno de sus pechos delicadamente. Ella responde con una intensa mirada dirigida a mis ojos. "Tócame" la oigo decir, pero no estoy seguro de si fue ella quien lo dijo o mi subconsciente que me lo ordenaba. Sin hacer caso a mis divagaciones, tome su pecho en mi mano y lo besé suavemente sobre la tela. Casi al instante Gabrielle se quita la camiseta que segundos antes había servido de barrera entre mi boca y su pecho, dejando al descubierto dos pequeños y rosados pezones. Que son iguales a ella, hermosos y delicados. Con timidez me atrevo a besarlos. Mientras mi dulce francesa me quita los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto la generosa erección que me ha entregado. En ese momento recobro un poco la conciencia y digo:

- Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales… con nadie – ella se detiene de inmediato

- Guau. Estas seguro de querer hacerlo? – la noto confusa

- Claro que si – en ese momento me sonríe amorosa y me besa tiernamente. Casi al instante comienza a remover sus cajones y me queda mirando aun mas confusa – sucede algo?

- No tengo preservativos… y no tengo ningún método anticonceptivo

- Yo traigo un preservativo en mi chaqueta – digo avergonzado, ella hábilmente los busca, lo abre y me lo coloca, para luego colocarse a horcajadas sobre mi.

- Creo que tendré que guiarte – con una mano toma firmemente mi erección y la introduce en ella. Esta nueva sensación además de extraña es exquisita. Comienza a subir y bajar. La tomo por la cintura y comenzamos a gemir dispares. Una sensación de opresion que comienza a liberarse me inunda y consigo llegar al extasis segundos antes que mi hermosa francesita, que cayó exhausta sobre mi pecho sudoroso. Estuvimos asi durante unos minutos, hasta que ella me dice – deberías ir a tu casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada por su pequeño

- Es verdad – aunque no me agrada, eso es cierto - no gusta la idea de dejarte aquí sola, menos después de todo lo que ha pasado

- No te preocupes, mañana no tengo nada que hacer y te esperare con los brazos abiertos – rió y agregó – trae preservativos

- Esta bien

Me vestí, la besé y me despedí. Que maravillosa noche. Ahora comprendo cuando se habla de adicción al sexo. Yo me podría hacer adicto a el. De vuelta a casa voy pensado en que le voy a decir a mi padre. Se que no se va a conformar con un simple "estuvo bien". Se que querrá detalles escabrosos, detalles que no estoy dispuesto a entregar. Lo que paso hoy, en ese cuarto de hotel es uno de los tesoros más grandes que tengo y que creo podre llegar a tener. Es el inicio de un viaje de introspección hacia el descubrimiento de mi propio placer y de como puedo entregárselo a otra persona.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Subo directamente a mi cuarto a darme un baño tibio. Cuando salgo de la ducha me quedo observando al espejo y decido que desnudo luzco atractivo. Supongo que Gabrielle tuvo la suficiente experticia para notarlo conmigo aun vestido, como para querer hacerme el amor. Con los recientes acontecimientos dudo que pueda llegar a conciliar el sueño normalmente, así que decido bajar a la cocina por un poco de leche tibia. En el hogar de la familia Grey, jamás ha existido tabú a la hora de mostrar nuestro cuerpo, por lo que estamos acostumbrados a deambular por la casa ligeros de ropa y como en innumerables ocasiones, descendí a la primera planta solo vistiendo unos bóxer. En la cocina me dirijo directo al congelador, tomo una caja de leche abierta y la vierto en un vaso. Mientras hago eso aparece en el umbral de la puerta Sophie, solo lleva puesta una camiseta y pantaletas. En cuanto nota que yo estoy ahí, sonríe alegre.

- Pensé que era el único que no podía conciliar el sueño – le digo poniendo la leche en el microondas para entibiarla, luego señalo la caja y digo – quieres un poco?

- No gracias – dice tomando un vaso de agua y sentándose en la barra de desayuno, yo la imito

- Que tal el cuarto de huéspedes?

- No está mal – cuando acababa de decir eso, suelta una risita

- Que?

- Tienes aspecto de recién follado

- Disculpa?

- Lo siento, hable sin pensar – enrojece levemente – es que tienes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y por lo que noté fuiste donde tu novia. Discúlpame si te moleste

- Tranquila, no es mi novia

- Así que el joven Ted Grey es soltero

- Pero no por mucho tiempo

- Suertudo … o suertuda

- Por que lo dices?

- Suertudo tu, porque encontraste una pareja – cuando acaba de decir eso sonríe maliciosa y agrega – o suertuda ella, que te encontró a ti

- Eso es un cumplido? – rio levemente

- Generalmente no los hago, pero si – su mirada que antes estaba fija en mi rostro, se desvía hacia mi torso desnudo – que guapo te has vuelto con el tiempo, eso me hace sentir mal… imagina estoy mirando con ojos lascivos a un muchacho

- Hey! Ya no soy un niño, mírame como quieras – yo y mi intento por parecer maduro y seguro de mi mismo. Intento en vano de mantener mi mirada fija en la suya. Rio ante mi fracaso, ella me imita – la verdad no he cambiado tanto desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

- Eso creí – su sonrisa es sincera – sigues siendo un niño, aunque atrapado en un cuerpo adulto muy atractivo

- Gracias por eso – nuestra conversación es interrumpida por la campanilla del microondas. Me levanto a sacar la leche de el, para cuando me volteo mi padre está entrando en la cocina, vestiendo unos jeans desgastados, que jamás había visto – quieres leche papá?

- No – sonríe levemente – Sophie, que tal el cuarto de huéspedes?

- Bien señor Grey – Sophie es la única mujer que no se sonroja cuando se dirige a mi padre. Acaba de beber su vaso y se pone de pie – ahora los dejo, me caigo de sueño y mañana tengo trabajo. Buenas noches – sonrió amable y salió de la cocina. En ese momento mi padre me queda observando y sonríe

- Eres un imán de mujeres Ted

- Papá – digo abrumado – deja tus payasadas

- Como ha salido todo con Gabrielle?

- Bien

- Que tan bien?

- Muy bien

- Define "muy bien"

- Papá si quieres saber si tuve relaciones sexuales con ella, si, lo hicimos – corto su creciente sonrisa maliciosa

- Y que tal lo pasaste?

- Bien – me incomoda hacia donde va esta conversación, si bien confío ciegamente en mi entrometido padre, en este tema especifico no me siento cómodo – no quiero dar detalles

- Tampoco los quiero, solo quiero asegurarme de que mi hijo tenga una sexualidad plena

- Papá! Deja que descubra todo eso por mi mismo

- Entiendo tu necesidad de privacidad, pero no puedo dejarte a la deriva – entiendo por que amo a este hombre, su incondicionalidad hacia nosotros

- Te prometo que si necesito un consejo, si tengo una duda o cualquier cosa relacionada, acudiré a ti – le doy un abrazo como los de Phoebe – ya que quieres ayudarme… que crees que es mejor un método anticonceptivo o preservativo

- La chica era virgen?

- No

- Preservativo, no sabes con cuantos ha estado antes que contigo – la idea de que hubo alguien antes que yo no me agrada, debo haber puesto mala cara porque mi padre añadió – hey, si no era virgen debes asumir que estuvo con uno o varios antes que tu

- Lo se – trato de sonar sereno – es solo que la idea no me agrada

- Te entiendo – dice mientras se sienta en la barra de desayuno – si tu madre…

- Mamá era virgen cuando te conoció? – lejos de parecerme morbosa la idea, me inspiro devoción

- Si – su rostro se suavizó, me agrada escuchar a papá hablar de su relación con mamá – es extraño hablar de esto contigo, pero si tu madre hubiese sido tocada por otro hombre antes, no lo hubiera soportado

- Comprendo – nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, luego de eso me atrevo a bromear – cuando llegue el momento de Phoebe, estarás dispuesto a tener esta conversación con ella?

- Jamás, mientras yo viva, será el momento de Phoebe –

- Supéralo Grey, ya llegará el día – le doy un par de palmadas en la espalda y añado – lindos pantalones – Dejé a mi padre en la cocina riendo y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Cuando despierto en la mañana me parece que lo sucedido el día anterior fue un sueño. Recuerdo a Gabrielle desnuda entre mis brazos, su respiración en mi cuello y su sensual aroma. Gabrielle, mi dulce Gabrielle, resultó ser una pequeña y delicada caja de sorpresas. Con todo eso en mi mente decido hacerle una visita matutina, quien sabe, quizá me reciba de la misma manera que el día anterior. Me doy una ducha, me visto, bajo a la cocina y tomo una manzana. De salida me encuentro con Sophie y su atuendo de trabajo, una falda negra hasta la rodilla, blusa roja de satín, tacones rojos y un maletín negro. La leve separación de la tela de la blusa deja entrever un par de pechos firmes y generosos; y los tacones sacan a relucir lo mejor de sus tonificadas piernas. Una mujer.

Conduzco el Audi hasta el hotel, durante el viaje enciendo la radio y esta sonando _Titanium_ de _David Guetta_, nunca olvidare esa canción, pues justo estaba sonando cuando descubrí que mi pequeña hermana es bisexual. Dentro de todo la melodía es pegajosa y el estribillo fácil de comprender. Subo en el ascensor cantándolo hasta llegar a la puerta de Gabrielle.

- You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I'm titanium – el aspecto de Gabrielle es extraño, está despeinada, con las mejillas enrojecidas y envuelta descuidadamente en su bata, se ve sorprendida de verme en su puerta tan temprano – buenos días hermosa – la beso en los labios, pero a ella parece disgustarle. Noto un leve aroma a cigarrillo y alcohol, aunque no estoy seguro

- Teddy…

- Que sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma, puedo pasar? – mi instinto me dice algo anda mal

- Teddy, creo que tenemos que hablar – se acomoda la bata y adquiere una mirada melancólica – sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros ayer

- Hay algo mal? – hice algo mal?

- Si – esa palabra cayó como un balde de agua fría directo sobre mi cabeza – creo que…

- Que? – me exaspera su actitud, si hay algo mal debe decírmelo sin rodeos

- Creo que fue un error – un error?!

- Que?

- Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte - sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas automáticamente – que me parece un error haberlo manchado con sexo

- Es natural, no crees? – hasta yo, un inexperto, lo sabe – dos personas se quieren, mas allá de la amistad, sienten cosas fuertes y… y los lleva inevitablemente al sexo… yo siento una gran atracción por ti... pensé que... pensé que era mutuo

- Te quiero Ted, mucho – una lagrima cae por su mejilla – pero quiero que olvidemos lo que sucedió ayer y vamos mas lento – Mas lento? Increíble!

- Si es eso lo que quieres – dirijo mi mirada hasta el escote de su bata y noto que lleva puesta algo asi como una camisa, estoy demasiado confundido para darle importancia – hasta luego

Yo, Ted Grey, el heredero de un imperio económico, un error? El único error fue involucrarme de esa manera con una desconocida, esto no se va a quedar así. No. Gabrielle Mercet recordará el día en que acepto cometer tamaño error. Siento una sed de venganza apoderarse de mi, luego rompo en lágrimas. Bajo deshecho hasta la recepción, tomo el auto y me dirijo a Escala, en ese minuto comprendo que ese apartamento se convertirá en mi refugio, mi guarida. En ese minuto comprendo que los sentimientos deben ser reservados para quienes lo merezcan y no una persona que vengo recién conociendo. En ese momento en mi cerebro se oye un click: relaciones casuales. Entendí porque son tan populares entre la gente de mi edad, no hay complicaciones. Es solo sexo y a olvidarse de la chica en cuestión, ni siquiera necesito saber el nombre de ella, lo único que necesito es saber elegirla de algún bar o discoteque. Hasta luego al viejo, aburrido y sentimental Theodore Raymond Grey, bienvenido al nuevo y mejorado Ted.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Demonios, es mi primer día de clases en la universidad y me quedé dormido. Me levanto rápidamente de la cama, pero al hacerlo la habitación me da vueltas y me zumban los oídos, logro reconocer la habitación principal de Escala. Aprieto los ojos y para cuando los abro la pelirroja que conocí anoche en el bar esta vistiéndose y diciendo algo acerca de sus padres.

- Que dijiste?

- Que mis padres me van a matar, se suponía que me recogerían a las 10 en casa de una amiga

- Yo te llevo

- No

- Como quieras – genial, son las 12 – le pediré a Jacobs que llame un taxi para ti.

- A quien?

- Mi guardaespaldas

- Tienes guardaespaldas?

- Si, que hay con eso? – rebusco en el cajón un comprimido para la migraña

- Nada – estando sobrio, esta chica no me parece tan llamativa como creí la ultima noche – te dejo mi número, para…

- No es necesario – su expresión me divierte – no te ofendas, pero no te voy a llamar

- Eres un idiota sabías?

- Algún día agradecerás mi sinceridad

La pelirroja no me volvió a dirigir la palabra. Ella es la segunda chica que traigo a Escala durante una noche de borrachera, la primera fue una mujer afroamericana, que luego Mary se encargó de decir que era un poco mayor para mi. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, es que no hay mujer demasiado mayor con el suficiente alcohol en mi cuerpo. Una parte de mi extraña a Gabrielle, sus ojos, su sonrisa y la manera en que acomoda su cabello, pero luego recuerdo que para ella no soy mas que un error. Días después de ese "incidente" analicé la situación y sumé 2+2, comprendí que esa mañana en que la visité estaba acompañada, fui un idiota. Conecto mi teléfono, el cual estaba desconectado desde hace 4 días e intento volver a dormir, pero el constante ruido de los e-mails entrando no me dejan. Decido echar un vistazo:

* * *

**De**: Phoebe Grey

**Asunto**: IDIOTA

**Para**: Ted Grey

Mi madre está al borde de la histeria, por favor conecta tu teléfono

* * *

**De**: Anastasia Grey

**Asunto**: Estoy preocupada

**Para**: Ted Grey

Los teléfonos se crearon para contestarlos. Espero que estés bien.

Llámame en cuanto leas esto.

* * *

**De**: Christian Grey

**Asunto**: …

**Para**: Ted Grey

Se que estas bien. Solo no preocupes a tu madre.

* * *

**De**: Sophie Taylor

**Asunto: **Interrumpo?

**Para**: Ted Grey

Se que debes estar con alguna chica linda en tu apartamento de soltero, pero cuando salí esta mañana todos estaban preocupados porque no saben nada de ti desde el pasado miércoles.

Se que no es asunto mío, pero trata de dar señales de vida.

Sophie.

PD: trata de sonar sobrio cuando hables con tu madre

* * *

**De**: Christian Grey

**Asunto**: Saliendo para Escala

**Para**: Ted Grey

Me acabo de enterar que mi hijo no fue a su primer día de universidad. En 15 minutos llego a tu apartamento.

Espero una buena explicación.

* * *

Rayos, olvidé que soy hijo de un maniático del control, era de saber que se enteraría. Y ahora que hago? El mail fue enviado hace 5 minutos, tengo un par a mi favor. Tomo el iPhone y marco a la editorial, donde de seguro se encuentra mi madre, me contesta Lucy, su asistente, quien pasa la llamada directo

- Hijo! Gracias al cielo, donde te habias metido?

- Estoy bien, solo quería desconectarme de todo por unos días. Estoy en escala sano y salvo.

- Se que lo de Gabrielle fue duro para ti, pero no tienes porque pasarlo solo…

- Madre, tengo que colgar – un creciente nudo comienza a apretar mi garganta – mi padre esta llegando

- Tu padre, por que? – una revelación en su mente – que haces a esta hora en Escala? Deberías estar en…

- Lo se, te llamo luego – cuando cuelgo mi padre esta mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta, yo bajo la mirada – hola Grey

- Mírame – levanto la mirada hacia sus ojos escrutiñadores, me siento pequeño ante su mirada – estas borracho

- Estaba

- Por que no fuiste a la universidad?

- Me dormí

- Y eso se supone que es una excusa aceptable?

- Claro que no – siento la cabeza a punto de estallar – pero… pero tengo una resaca de mil demonios y creo que no es una buena idea pasearme por la facultad en este estado

- Ted – hace una pausa que agrega dramatismo – necesitas ayuda

- Ayuda?

- Alguien con quien hablar acerca de Gabrielle

- No, claro que no lo necesito

- Si, lo necesitas – me observa melancolico – no es normal que te pases de bar en bar conquistando chicas solo para llevarlas a la cama

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia

- Claro que lo es – se acerca y toca mi hombro – tu no eres asi hijo.

- Y como se supone que soy? El tipo retraido, timido, que no es capaz de conquistar a una mujer? Sabes? Prefiero ser mas que eso, ser exitoso

- El éxito no se mide por la cantidad de mujeres que te llevas a la cama

- Enserio Grey, no quiero hablar de eso, ahora necesito dormir, me duele la cabeza y mañana tengo que ir a la universidad.

- Eso espero – se dirige a la entrada, pero antes de irse se voltea – y Ted, en esta etapa por la que estas pasando, me gustaría que no estuvieras aquí, me siento mas seguro por ti y por tus conquistas, que estén en otra parte

- Por que dices eso?

- Olvídalo

Y asi, sin mas, el señor Christian Grey se retira de mi apartamento. Que habrá querido decir?. Me tumbo en la cama y miro el techo por largos minutos. Entra Mary y me ofrece algo de comer, me niego. Entra Jacobs y pregunta si es que voy a salir, no le contesto. Tomo el iPhone y observo la bandeja de entrada de mi e-mail por un par de segundos, justo cuando entra uno

* * *

**De**: Sophie Taylor

**Asunto**: Hambrienta

**Para**: Ted Grey

Recuerdo que cuando llegue a la casa de los Grey hace una semana, un chico lindo dijo que sería mi amigo. Hasta ahora de eso, nada.

Tengo hambre, quieres ir a comer?

Solo puedo ofrecer hamburguesas o pizza.

* * *

Sonrío.

* * *

**De**: Ted Grey

**Asunto**: Escala?

**Para**: Sophie Taylor

Que tal si le pido a Mary que prepare algo?

Ted

* * *

**De**: Sophie Taylor

**Asunto**: No me puedo negar

**Para**: Ted Grey

Teddy, Teddy, Teddy… tu si que sabes como convencerme.

Nos vemos alla en una hora

* * *

**De**: Ted Grey

**Asunto**: RE: No me puedo negar

**Para**: Sophie Taylor

Enviaré a Jacobs por ti.

Ted

* * *

Esta vez no hubo respuesta. Sophie, no puedo pensar en ella como una chica de una noche, siento que con ella eso no va. Después de todo con un par de e-mails todo se arregló, bueno, no todo, pero por lo menos mi animo si. Decidí que tenia que vestirme y verme presentable cuando mi invitada llegara, me doy una ducha y me visto con lo que creo me veo bien: una camiseta negra y jeans. Me quedo descalzo. Cuando llega Sophie me encuentro tumbado en el sofá de la sala, pensando, como en muchas ocasiones, en Gabrielle. Me incorporo cuando oigo las puertas del ascensor abrirse. Lo que estaba pesando se esfuma en un segundo cuando veo a la recién llegada, lleva un vestido azul hasta la rodilla con un delgado cinturón negro a la altura de la cintura, sin escote por el frente, pero con uno pronunciado en la espalda.

- Guau Grey, cada día me sorprende mas tu ostentación de riqueza – se acerca a paso decidido y me abraza fuerte, recibo ese abrazo con devoción - y, estas solo? No interrumpo alguna sesión de sexo salvaje?

- Tranquila, estoy solo

- Tenemos mucho que hablar – comenzó a interrogarme acerca de lo que había sucedido con Gabrielle, e increíblemente no me siento incomodo al hablarlo con ella. Cuando le cuento todo lo que me dijo y lo que vi, exclama sorprendida "Es una zorra" reimos durante lo que parecieron horas. Luego en la cocina comemos lo que Mary nos prepara: una exquisita pizza – pensé que si comia aquí me libraría de la pizza – dice Sophie divertida. Luego tomamos vino, y mas vino, hasta que comienza a hacer efecto en mi cabeza. Ella se ve serena sin un asomo de encontrarse bajo los efectos del alcohol – eres perfecto sabes?

- Yo?

- Si, rico, guapo, divertido e inteligente. Que daría yo por tener a alguien como tu

- Y… quieres que intentemos tener algo?

- No, claro que no – rie fuerte, muy fuerte a mi gusto – tu madre me mataría.

- Ok, entiendo, eres una mujer madura, bella, sexy y segura, no quieres estar con un niño

- No es eso, no quiero arruinar toda la ayuda que me han dado tus padres.

- No tienen porque enterarse

- Dije que no

- Ya cambiaras de opinión

- Lo dudo

- Por que me invitaste a comer? – rio ante la idea de que ella me haya invitado

- Quería verte, extraño a mi amiguito

- De vuelta a lo de niño

- Tengo que irme, mañana tengo trabajo y tu universidad – dice tomando su bolso y poniéndose de pie – espero que no te emborraches esta noche y no metas a nadie aquí

- No lo hare - indico a Jacobs que es hora de llevar a Sophie a su hogar, y la acompaño al ascensor principal que la llevará directo al estacionamiento. Mientras esperamos que llegue a nuestro piso nos miramos fijamente y me atrevo a robarle un pequeño beso, ella reprime una sonrisa y baja la mirada, cuando las puertas del elevador se abren ella ingresa, levanta la mirada, exhibe una gran sonrisa y dice "eres insufrible" , su sonrisa se va con el elevador.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto, ya ordenado por la maravillosa Mary. Me tumbo en la cama, pongo música y miro el techo. Un momento. Acabo de besar a Sophie. Que es esto? Por que hago estas cosas? Se supone que somos amigos, los amigos no se besan, los amigos no intentan tener relaciones con los amigos. No, por ningún motivo Sophie no será una aventura mas. Siento que vuelvo a experimentar lo mismo que con Gabrielle, con la diferencia de que Sophie es una mujer y la francesa, es solo una zorra.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

- Amigos

- Ok

- No pongas esa cara

- No me entusiasma la idea

- Quieres que te diga la verdad?

- Claro

- A mi tampoco

- Pero solo seremos amigos, como tu quieres – sigo considerando una estupidez todo esto

- Exacto – rie levemente – tenemos gustos un poco diferentes

- A que te refieres?

- Tengo que volver al trabajo – rie casi imperceptiblemente

- Adiós

Como se atreve Sophie a… a… bueno yo accedí a ser su amigo aun cuando siento una gran atracción por ella. Que voy a hacer con la maraña de sentimientos y sensaciones que tengo dentro de mi? Por un lado anhelo poder volver a besar los aterciopelados labios de Gabrielle, pero por otro quiero intentarlo con Sophie, y lo peor: ninguna parece tener la misma idea de mí. Durante los últimos días he asistido normalmente a la universidad, donde casualmente trabaja Sophie y además, donde me he encontrado con Gabrielle en un par de ocasiones por los pasillos, nos hemos saludado amablemente, pero de la atracción y el brillo en los ojos que ella tenia cuando me veía, ya no queda nada. Que idiota me siento aun pensado en ella. Miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que hace 10 minutos debería estar en clases. Corro por los pasillos mientras recibo un mensaje de texto de mi amigo, nuevo amigo Billy. "Apresúrate o te perderás a la profesora mas candente de la universidad". Billy es hijo de un ex socio de papá, creo que fueron socios cuando mi padre estaba iniciando su negocio. La vida de ambos se separó un poco, el padre de Billy ahora es empleado de una tienda departamental y mi padre, bueno mi padre es mi padre. Llego al salón indicado con serios problemas para respirar, golpeo la puerta y me abre una maestra vestida en un traje de dos piezas azul marino y tacones celestes, mostrando un generoso y firme escote, me mira divertida y con una gran sonrisa.

- Señor Grey. Que pudo haberle retrasado para su clase?

- Disculpe, estaba con una amiga

- Esta vez lo dejare pasar – sonríe aun mas – soy Sophie Taylor, su maestra de Algebra. Tome asiento – camino hasta donde se encuentra Billy haciéndome señas, aun sin poder creer que Sophie es mi maestra – como les decía el algebra es una de las materias mas importantes…

- Te dije que es guapísima – dice Billy por lo bajo

- Si que lo es

- Mira ese escote – no me gusta hacia donde va esa conversación

- Si, muy guapa – fingí no escucharlo cuando me respondió para no golpearlo, no me agrada para nada que mire de esa manera a Sophie

- Hey Grey, que te pasó en el salón? – mientras abre una botella de gaseosa

- Nada, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a referirme así a las profesoras

- Pero si a las chicas de la universidad – ríe señalando a la rubia que iba por el pasillo, a la cual el fin de semana pasado había llevado a escala y le había presentado mi cama.

- Exacto, ellas son muchachas, Sophie es una mujer

- Le dijiste Sophie a la maestra?

- Y acaso no se llama asi? – intento disimular mi incomodidad

- Que te parece si esta noche vamos al bar y me enseñas alguno de tus trucos de conquista – señala hacia su pene y dice – mi amiguito necesita un poco de acción

- Solo procura no decirles esa frase a las chicas, es grotesca y les dará asco – golpeo su espalda y me dirijo al estacionamiento al encuentro de mi auto, hoy tengo que comer en casa de mis padres

A la llegada a mi casa de toda la vida me encuentro con Phoebe y un amigo, pido al cielo que se trate de un novio o algo así, no quiero que mis padres se enteren aun de que no es heterosexual. Estaciono el auto con descuido cerca de la entrada y me dirijo a la pareja que hablaba animadamente, cuando me acerco noto que las voces son muy parecidas, demasiado a decir verdad. Un minuto, no es un chico, es una chica.

- Hola pequeña – beso la frente de mi hermana

- Teddy – me da uno de sus abrazos patentados – recuerdas a Greta?

- Como olvidarla – me acerco para besar su mejilla, pero ella me tiende la mano – que formal Greta, la ultima vez que nos vimos… bueno, fue incomodo – aun recuerdo ese beso

- Ahora la situación es distinta – guiña un ojo a Phoebe

- Teddy lo sabe, tranquila

- Greta y tu… - que difícil completar la pregunta – están saliendo?

- Si – las miradas que se dedican reflejan, respeto, amistad y cariño. No puedo evitar estar feliz por mi hermana – hace 2 semanas.

- Y papá lo sabe?

- No, y por eso te estábamos esperando aquí – oh no, esto no me gusta.

- Quieres que yo le diga?

- No, quiero que estés presente cuando se lo diga

- Ok – miro a Phoebe son su dulce rostro y su vestido de diseñador, luego miro a Greta con su pelo corto y ropa grunge, no hay duda se ven hermosas juntas – lo que sea por que mi pequeña favorita sea feliz –

Adentro me encuentro con mi sexy maestra de algebra, esta en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro, no nota que entro en la habitación. Me acerco lentamente al sofá y por atrás me acerco a su oído.

- El viernes será mi día favorito de la semana – se sobresalta un poco, lo que me desvía a la vista privilegiada que tengo de su escote

- Y eso por que?

- Porque tengo la profesora mas sexy de toda la facultad

- Señor Grey, no tiente al destino – se acomoda en el sofá para poder verme de frente – a las maestras nos gusta castigar, no vaya a ser que usted incurra en una falta –

- Que clase de castigo? – es oficial, me estoy excitando

- No estas preparado para saberlo aun – se pone de pie y sonríe – eres un idiota Ted Grey, casi muero de risa cuando te vi llegar al salón

- No habías visto el detalle de los alumnos?

- Y tu no habías visto que maestra te asignaron?

- No niego la sorpresa, pero fue agradable

- Lo mismo digo – nos quedamos observando unos segundos hasta que mi madre entra en la sala alzando los brazos

- Hijo mio! – me abraza, en el instante la alzo del piso – tienes que venir todos los fines de semana a comer con nosotros, es tu obligación de hijo, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado

- Mamá, hablamos todos los días por teléfono, tranquila – digo devolviéndole los abrazos, en ese momento aparece mi padre con Phoebe y Greta, será ya el momento?

- Hola Teddy, como va todo en la facultad?

- Bien, todo bien

- Y con las chicas? – rio inconscientemente

- Mas o menos, la que quiero no me quiere

- Siempre es asi hijo, siempre – dice primero mirándome, luego a Sophie y luego a mi, dándome a entender que sabe que ella me atrae.

- Ya saludaste a Greta hijo? – mi madre nunca quiere que alguien que esta en su casa pase desapercibido

- Si mamá, ya estuve con las chicas

- Ya que todos estamos animados – habla Phoebe – creo que es momento de que hablemos

- Hablar que? – no me gusta la expresión de mi padre

- Familia, estoy saliendo con alguien –

- Guau, que bien hija – mi madre se ve mas preocupada de mi padre que de phoebe

- Antes de decirles con quien, quiero que me prometan que respetaran mi decisión, tal como lo hizo Ted

- Tu sabías de esto? – demonios

- Si papá, lo se desde el viaje a Europa

- Y porque no nos habias dicho nada?

- Porque Phoebe me lo pidió

- Me van a dejar terminar?

- Si claro, prosigue hija

- Se que será difícil de aceptar para ustedes, pero les pido tolerancia – respira profundo y dice – estoy saliendo con Greta – se hace un silencio mortal en la habitación, que es roto por Sophie, quien se encontraba al fondo de la sala observándonos atónita

- Felicitaciones – dice con poco convencimiento

- Con Greta? – dice mi padre apuntando a Greta

- Si con ella

- Phoebe tienes 16 años, no se si estes segura de lo que estas diciendo – en el rostro de mi madre se refleja una batalla interna

- Por supuesto que no esta segura, eres una niña aun – mi padre entrecierra los ojos – eres mi pequeña

- Sigo siendo tu pequeña, solo que con gustos distintos

- Señor Grey – guau Greta se va a dirigir a mi padre – yo quiero mucho a su hija, si es que tiene miedo a eso –

- No Greta, no es eso

- Papá – aventuro dirigirme a mi padre – estoy seguro de que Phoebe y Greta saben lo que hacen, confío plenamente en mi hermana. Si ella cree que es lo mejor, es lo mejor – mi padre me observa con recelo

- Que tal si pasamos a la mesa? – mi madre pareciera estar hecha de gelatina – ya debe estar servida – todos se adelantan hacia el comedor, cuando me dispongo a hacerlo mi padre me retiene

- Que se supone que tenemos que hacer con todo esto hijo? – el señor Grey pidiéndome consejos, quien lo diría

- Tener con Greta la misma actitud que tuviste con el ex novio de Phoebe

- No se… yo.. solo estoy confundido

- Ve el lado positivo – me mira extrañado – no vas a tener que tener esa incomoda conversación con Phoebe –

La cena fue un poco incomoda teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos. Greta se mostraba mas pálida que de costumbre, Phoebe cada vez que mi padre hablaba se estremecía como esperando alguna palabra de desaprobación, mi madre adujo que no se sentí bien así que no termino su plato y en cambio yo, era el mas tranquilo, intenté poner temas de conversación, pero todo quedaba flotando en el aire. Cuando todos acabamos ya era hora de marcharme a mi noche de desenfreno y lujuria, como suele decir Billy, en la cual por primera vez lo incluiré. No se como resulte todo eso, pero desde que notó que de un tiempo a esta parte tengo cierta suerte con las chicas, quiere aprender de mi. Pero, que? No tengo una estrategia clara, por lo general noto que chica quiere tener algo y cual no quiere. Por ejemplo la chica de la semana pasada rozaba su trasero contra mi miembro en cada paso de baile, imposible no entender que quería. Antes de irme paso por la terraza a despedirme de Sophie.

- Volveré a comer aquí mañana, espero poder tener tiempo de hablar mas contigo… amiga – esta ultima palabra la digo haciendo comillas en el aire

- Asegúrate de llevar preservativos al bar

- Por que?

- No quiero que contraigas alguna infección, en la que la gangrena sea el principal síntoma

- Entonces – digo ignorando su frase – te veo mañana?

- Claro que si – se pone de pie y me abraza – diviértete … pequeño

- Que ya no soy un niño – me acerco a paso decidido y vuelvo a besarla. Luego me alejo riendo a carcajadas

En la entrada del bar se encuentra Billy y otros chicos de la facultad esperándome. No puedo creer que quieran saber que hago para llevar mujeres a la cama. Bien al parecer esta noche será larga.

- Entramos?

- Claro – Billy se ve ansioso – que consejo nos puedes dar

- Ninguno

- Y que haces para conquistar mujeres?

- Un poco de alcohol, decisión y el resto va por cuenta de la chica

- Como?

- Observa – me acerco a una morena que esta sentada en la barra – disculpa, te puedo invitar un trago?

- Ok – sus ojos color avellana se posan en los míos – gracias, me llamo Francesca

- Ted – tomo su mano y beso el dorso, noto que lame sus labios instintivamente, luego de beber de un sorbo su Martini se pone de pie y me lleva a la pista de baile, allí siempre es donde comienzan las señales, movimientos exagerados de las caderas, roces "incidentales" sobre mi pecho, hombros o miembro – vamos a mi apartamento? –

- No, no creo que aguante hasta allá

- Mi auto?

- Demasiado lejos

- Aquí?

- Bingo – me sujeta de la chaqueta y me arrastra al rincón más oscuro del lugar. Allí toma mi mano y se la lleva a su sexo, esta húmeda, lo que inevitablemente me excita. Jugueteo durante unos minutos introduciendo mis dedos en ella, mientras se retuerce en mis brazos ante cada caricia, soltando gemidos de vez en vez. Lentamente introduce su mano en mi pantalón para acariciarme directamente sobre la piel, mi miembro reacciona a las caricias de inmediato, palpitando queriendo liberarse. De pronto la chica que ya he olvidado como se llama, toma mi erección y la saca del pantalón dejándola libre de ser vista, se lame los labios de una manera en que me hace pensar como será dando sexo oral. Continúo jugueteando con mi mano debajo de sus bragas, mientras ella me acaricia, siento esa sensación de liberación inminente y termino eyaculando en su vientre. Ella se limpia con la mano y aun con una gota de liquido en un dedo, se lo lleva a la boca y saborea – sabes de lo mejor – se aleja dejándome ahí, entre el cielo y la tierra. Arreglo la bragueta del pantalón y cuando volteo ella va alejándose a paso firme hacia el bar. En el otro extremo se encuentra mi grupo de amigos mirándome con expresión de incredulidad, para cuando me acerco a ellos adoptan actitud de alabanza: "la cogiste ahi mismo", "Grey eres una maquina". En realidad ni siquiera yo creo que lo que acaba de pasar lo haya hecho yo. Creo que esta noche volveré a casa de mis padres y no a Escala. No tengo el suficiente ánimo de estar con otra chica. Esto me superó, más que físicamente, psicológicamente. Nunca me cansaré de la forma en que las personas vivimos la sexualidad. Es el estado más puro de la naturaleza humana.


End file.
